Le doux parfum d'un vampire
by Mamzelle Curly
Summary: Je suis Saphira et avouons le, je suis tout à fait banale ...Mais lorque que ceux que j'aimais sont mort sauvagement assassinés , vengeance est devenu mon mot d'ordre. Mais ma tâche ne ne sera pas si facile puisque le fautif est ..un vampire
1. Chapitre 1 : Le commencement

**C**hèrs lecteurs,

**V**oici le début de ma première fiction. Je ne suis pas une as de l'othographe, alors si vous en voyez quelques une ne vous inquiétez pas ! quand celles-ci se glissent dans votre texte on ne peut plus les déloger !

**S**ur ce bonne lecture, et bienvenue dans le monde de Saphira

* * *

**Chapitre 1 : Le commencement **

Je débarque seulement à Forks, que je sais déjà que je n'arriverai jamais à m'habituer et à m'intégrer …

Cette ville aux premiers abords me semblais … comment dire … minable. Il y pleuvait tout le temps ce qui me changeais de l'Amazonie. On me conduisait dans ma famille d'accueil.

Je devais aller chez un certain « chef Swan ».

Il avait accepté d 'accueillir une pauvre orpheline (moi), ce dont je lui serais toujours redevable. Une assistante sociale m'accompagna donc jusqu'à la porte. Une fois que nous fûmes arrivées elle me dit :

« Ne t'inquiète pas »

Facile à dire qu'à faire. Faire bonne impression à une personne que l'on a jamais vu de loin ni de prés! J'aimerais beaucoup la voir à ma place, pour savoir comment elle s'en sortirait!

« Bonjour Mr Swan! Je vous amène votre petite protégée : Saphira. »

C'était un bonhomme à moustache… Bon « l'habit ne fait pas le moine! » Il me regardait comme si j'étais une paumée, un pauvre petit chaton qu'il avait sauvé in extrémis de la noyade ! Je détestais cela ! Je lui devais beaucoup du fait que sans lui je serais à l'orphelinat, mais à ce qu'on voit de la pitié ! Ca c'est … A LES HOMMES !

« Enchantée Mr … je suis vraiment heureuse … fis-je prudemment

- Enchanté aussi, d'enfin te rencontrer, mais ne t'inquiète pas , tout va bien se passer fit-il en me regardant avec espoir. Viens! Suis moi que je te présente ta chambre, elle appartenait à ma fille Bella ! »

Ma première impression disparu aussi vite qu'elle était venue ! J'aimais cette franchise !

L'aspect de la chambre était … comme figé par le temps, avec ses murs bleus et les rideaux de dentelles jaunies. Comme si cette pièce avait attendu pendant longtemps un propriétaire. Mais au moins cela semblait confortable.

**flash-back**

**Je m'enfuyais, loin, toujours plus loin …**

**Dictées par la peur, mes jambes se déplaçaient sans que je ne puisse les arrêter. Je voulais rester ! Pour pouvoir sauver ma famille, tuer leur agresseur. J'en étais capable, mais ses yeux m'avaient déstabilisés… ses prunelles d'un rouge vif…ou plutôt rouge sang. Epuisée, je m'étais arrêtée sous un grand chêne centenaire. Je m'étais endormie détruite, mais en confiance avec l'avenir, j'avais un objectif : me venger.**

**Quand je me réveillais, j'étais vide de l'intérieur. La haine et la colère emplissaient mon cœur .**  
**Les jours heureux étaient loin derrière moi …**

**fin du flash-back**

Je revins à moi, mélancolique, me remémorant les instants où j'étais heureuse avec les seules personnes qui avaient pu être ma famille: ma mère, ma sœur et mon frère, mais c'était du passé! Maintenant j'étais seule, dans une ville inconnue, avec des gens que je ne connaissaient pas,

Un changement de vie radical !  
C'est vrai qu'il n' y avait rien de dérangeant !

Les larmes me picotaient les yeux. Je les essuyais avec rage. Il ne fallait pas se laisser aller ! Pas maintenant !

J'entendis l'assistante sociale dire que le décès de ma mère et des autres avaient été causé par une bête sauvage. Je riais intérieurement, quand les humains ne savaient pas expliquer un phénomène, ils disaient tout de suite que s'était des méchantes bêbêtes qui avaient causé les dégâts.

Ensuite vint l'heure où elle dut partir, elle me répétait sans cesse que tout se passerait bien et que je devais rester sage !  
Charlie (c'est ainsi que se nomme le chef Swan) vint me voir, gêné, voulant m'aider à m'installer.

« Tu sais que cette chambre appartenait à ma fille Bella ?  
- Oui vous me l'avez déjà dit quand je suis arrivée disais-je patiemment  
- Ah je l'ai déjà dit ….  
- Qu'est devenue votre fille? Dis-je après cinq minutes d'un silence intense  
-Elle s'est mariée avec Edward Cullen et a eu il y a peu une petite fille! Renesmée ! Dit-il béat d'admiration  
-Qu'elle âge a-t-elle ? Fis-je soudainement  
- Elle a à peu prés ton âge , tu l'a verra certainement au lycée après elle ira à la faculté d'Alaska »  
Je le regardais interdite

Il partit en marmonnant « pourquoi l'Alaska ? »

Il revint sur ses pas et me dit mine de rien:

« Ah ! … je ne t'avais pas encore avertie ?  
tu as presque dix-huit ans, à cause de cet … enfin tu vois quoi ? Il faut que tu rattrapes les cours ! Je t'ai inscrit au lycée de Forks »  
Moi habituellement si calme, je commençais à changer de ton. Voyant ce soudain changement, Charlie détala comme un lapin.

« Respire Saphira, respire ! Me dis-je tout hautCe n'est pas si dramatique, tu dois reprendre ta vie en main ! Tu savais que tu devais passer par là ! …»

Je m'allongeais sur le petit lit qui grinçait à chacun de mes mouvements et je faisais le point : je regardais ce que j'étais devenue.

Blasée par la vie, tous ces changements m'avaient rendu cynique. Mais où était donc passée la jeune fille pétillante de mes débuts ?car je ne vivais à présent que pour tuer celui qui avait osé détruire ma vie.  
J'attendais … j'attendais avec appréhension que le sommeil m'emporte.

Je faisais toujours le même rêve, le soir où mon destin avait basculé , ces yeux qui avaient fait que jamais rien de serait plus comme avant …

* * *

J'èspère que vous avez passé un bon moment en compagnie de Saphira,

Au plaisir de vous revoir pour la suite de ses aventures.

Et encore des remerciemants pour mon Allya qui m'a aidé en tout et qui sans elle vous n'auriez pas eu cette histoire ( probléme de mise en page et c'est elle qui m'a fait découvrir le site )

je t'aime ! Ellya + Allya = 4 ever !

Merci de m'avoir lu, et de vos eventuels review qui m'aideront à avancer.

xxx

Mamzelle Curly


	2. Chapter 2 :ou que faire avec son odorat

**C**hers lecteurs,

**V**oici le second chapitre . J'essaierais de poster mes chapitres tous les 7 à 10 jours . Tout dépendra de mon emploi du temps.

**J**e voulais répondre à une question qui posais beaucoup de soucis aux lecteurs : Saphira est-elle un vampire ?

**J**e ne vous répondrais pas directement. Ce serait gâcher l'effet de surprise !

**M**ais ne vous inquiétez pas ! L'attente ne sera pas si insoutenable puisque on en saura un peu plus dans les prochains chapitres.

**S**ur ce bonne lecture, et bienvenue dans le monde de Saphira.

* * *

**Chapitre 2 : ou c'est ce qu'on appelle avoir du flair ! **

Je me réveillai comme une fleur , cela me déconcertait et me ravissait à la fois , car l'appréhension de sombrer était généralement la plus forte et quand seulement je réussissai à repousser mes démons , ils me laissaient toujours vide d'énergie .

Je me vêtis comme à l'ordinaire : tout en noir.

Je descendis voir mon père d'adoption. Il me regardait pour l'occasion assez bizarrement puis me dit :

« Le noir te va bien ! »

Une compliment : très sympathique de sa part !

Depuis une semaine qu'on s'était rencontré et après plusieurs tentatives de rapprochement , on peut dire à présent qu'on commençait à se connaître.

Je me regardais dans le miroir de l'entrée : je m'habillais toujours comme cela… peut-être pour souligner mon deuil … ou un moyen comme un autre de me camoufler.

J'étais toujours en tee-shirt, car je n'avais jamais froid , grâce à mon entraînement intensif. Aujourd'hui, j'étais en jean et en débardeur , alors qu'il ferait un temps où même un chien ne sortirait pas dehors . Non rien d'exceptionnel .

Si on se réfère aux critères de beautés, j'étais une personne assez banale : je n'étais pas blonde mais brune , je n'avais pas les yeux bleus, mais marrons. Non toujours rien d'extraordinaire .

Charlie devait m'emmener au lycée avec sa voiture de patrouille …

Moi qui voulait être discrète, je crois que c'était loupé !

Il me déposa au parking et me laissa .

J'étais rentrée dans l'arène . Apparemment je ne fus pas si passe- partout que cela. Je n'avais pas réussi à me fondre dans la masse .Tout le monde se retournait à mon passage, je me recroquevillais un peu plus intérieurement ,je détestais être le point de mire ! Je n'aurais peut-être pas dû me mettre tout en noir …

Oh et puis j'en avais marre de vouloir être comme tout le monde, alors que je ne le saurais jamais !

Je devais rester moi-même !

Personne ne fit une tentative pour m'approcher. Sans compter ceux qui en avaient l'intention, mais qui avaient vite changer d'avis en croisant mon regard.

Je n'avais pas besoin d'eux.

A chaque cours, j'essayai d'être au fond de la classe, après tout je n'étais là que par obligation … je me devais d'assister aux cours , mais je n'étais pas obligée d'être une de premières de la classe. Pourquoi étudier quelque chose que je savais déjà ?

Quand vint l'heure du déjeuner, je me mis seule face à une table occupée par six personnes. Toutes plus belles les unes que les autres , la peau à l'étrange teinte de porcelaine, voir albâtre. Ils ne mangeaient pas … malgré leur plateau posés devant eux et ils semblaient plus que jamais perdus dans leurs pensés.

Puis une senteur douçâtre me parvint… Je me mis à humer l'air en quête de cette odeur étrange . J'avais assez bien développé mon sens olfactif …

C'était une odeur que je n'oublierais jamais … celle de l'agresseur … : le doux parfum d'un vampire.

Alors comme ça, à Forks , il y avait des vampires ?

Pourtant ils ne se jettent pas sur les étudiants et ceux-ci n'ont pas peur d'Eux …

Tiens tiens …

« Oh il m'ont repérée »

Je desservis mon plateau et je partis en cours avec un rictus sur mes lèvres .

* * *

« On a une spectatrice les gars ! Avertit Emmett

- Laquelle ? Demanda Jasper

- La brune en face !

- Elle est seulement curieuse ! Grogna Rosalie

Et puis n'est-elle pas nouvelle ? Tu sais bien que tous les nouveaux sont surpris et nous dévisagent en tout premier lieu pour ensuite nous idolâtrer.

- Elle manifestait de la curiosité, maintenant c'est de la haine… s'étonna Jasper

- Surement jalouse de notre beauté . Proposa Rosalie

- Je ne pense pas … dit simplement Edward

* * *

mmh cela m'a l'air sympathique ce fameux nez et surtout sa résistance au froid ... Moi aussi ze veux ! ^^

N'hésitez pas à me poser des questions ou simplement à me parler en m'envoyant des review.

Merci encore à mon double qui me sachant débutante, ma tout simplement fait de la pub pour qu'un maximum de gens lisent mon histoire.

Merci de m'avoir suivi pour ce deuxiéme chapitre.

Au plaisir de vous revoir pour la suite des aventures de Saphira.

xxx

**M**amzelle **C**urly


	3. Chapitre 3: Faisons connaissance !

**"J'ai décidé que tant qu'on aurait pas inventé la télépathie, il faudrait renoncer à communiquer"**

télépathie ... très pratique !

mais facile à bloquer ^^

bonne lecture !

* * *

**Chapitre 3 : ou faisons plus ample connaissance**

« Cela promet de rester ici ! Je vais pouvoir me défouler » me dis-je tout bas

Je savais tout de même que j'avais des limites et qu'il fallait énormément d'entraînement pour pouvoir ne serait-ce qu'approcher un vampire.

Dans ma classe tout le monde me redoutait, je ne savais pas pourquoi, m'enfin pour être honnête j'avais ma petite idée … mais cela m'arrangeais.

J'eus la désagréable de trouver deux des six vampires dans ma classe d'anglais. Un mâle et une femelle visiblement en couple. Encore manque de pot , ils étaient au fond de la classe., là où se trouvait mon emplacement favori .

Peut-être pouvais-je encore me changer de place , quitte à me mettre à côté de quelqu'un !

Mais il ne restait qu'une place … à leur côté . Comme si tous les étudiants de cette classe s'étaient donnés le mot pour me faire payer …

Avec un pas que j'espérais décontracté , je m'installais à côté du mâle.

Je savais que certains d'entre eux avaient développés des capacités extraordinaire (enfin pour nous ils sont exceptionnels, mais il y en a qui le sont encore plus que …la déesse nous en préserve …)

Voyons voir … je fis des gestes assez brusques vers lui, en espérant qu'il fasse quelque chose de disons …spécial.

« J'ai l'air stupide … j'espère au moins qu'il m'a vu !»pensais-je

Le mâle afficha une moue, qui laissait à pensait, à un sourire contenu avec peine.

Ok mon coco, tu lis dans les pensées ! Ce qui bizarrement ne me choquais pas.

Je le sentis rentrer dans ma tête, mais juste à temps je réussissais à bloquer l'entrée.

« Et toc ! » me dis-je

Il poussa un soupir à en fendre l'âme. La femelle ayant compris le manège voulut établir la discussion :

« Bonjour , moi c'est Bella et lui c'est Edward ! Et toi ? »

Je lui jetai un de mes fameux regards qui avait toujours su décourager les plus hardis et qui disait « Ne m'adresse pas la parole , fiche moi la paix ! »

Puis je tiltais : Bella ? Bella Swan ? ?

Et merde …

Avant que la sonnerie ne retentisse, il fallait que j'en ai le cœur net ,je lui dis donc un peu sèchement :

« Bella Swan ?

- Oui ! … »

Je partis à toute vitesse en proférant tous les jurons que je connaissais .

Les deux vampires restaient là interdit. Qui était cette humaine ? Curieuse Bella demanda :

« Pourquoi m'a-t-elle posé cette question ?

- Je ne sais pas, en tout cas , elle a réussi à me bloquer ses pensées !

- Etrange cette fille, en plus je crois qu'elle ne peut pas nous sentir … dit Bella inquiéte«

* * *

Bella tu te dis qu'elle peut pas te sentir ? Au contraire elle t'a vu arrivé de loin ! ^^

N'hésitez pas à poster des review !

Au plaisir de vous revoir pour la suite des aventures de Saphira.

xxx

**M**amzelle **C**urly


	4. Chapitre 4 : Dans l'antre des mutants

**C**hers lecteur,

**v**oici le 4éme chapitre

**C**e n'est pas encore le fameux chapitre où on sait ce qu'est vraiment Saphira,

**m**ais qui sait ... peut-être que dans le prochain !

**S**ur ce bonne lecture !

* * *

**Chapitre 4 : Ou comment rentrer dans l'antre des mutants !**

Ouf ! Enfin le week-end ! Enfin du repos!

De veiller à rester en vie au lycée , c'est épuisant ! Je faisais tout pour ne pas avoir affaire à EUX .

Quand je fus bien réveillée et habillée ,je descendis , et .Charlie me dit tout de suite :

« Saphira , je pars voir Renesmée , viens avec moi ! »

Il ne savait donc pas que rentrer dans un repère de vampires était SUICIDAIRE ?

« Euh .. Non merci ! Je suis vraiment fatiguée , je crois que je vais rester ici !

- Tu viens de te lever! Tu viens avec moi ! Tu n'as pas le choix ! »

Déconfite , je rentrai dans la voiture . Pendant tout le trajet , le silence s'était installé entre nous . Je pensais vraiment que c'était de la pure folie de nous y emmener et qu'on allait tout droit vers l'abattoir . Je pouvais survivre mais Charlie …

On s'arrêta net devant une grande bâtisse blanche , d'une architecture assez … MODERNE . Moi qui m'attendait à un château et à un pont levis , j'étais déçue !

A peine avais- je pensé qu'on s'était trompé que ni une ni deux ,Charlie pas très regardant sur la déco, était rentré en enfer.

Pour moi c'était tout autre chose. J'inspectait les sorties … au cas où !

Puis je me jetais moi-même dans la gueule du loup.

« Bienvenue ! me fit un homme aux cheveux blond platine

Je m'appelle Carlisle. »

Cela existait encore les hommes qui se mettait de la gomina dans les cheveux ?

Non ce n'est pas vrai ! Je l'ai pris pour un homme normal …Hahaha mais je n'étais pas dupe !

Il me tendit tout à coup la main , mais je l'esquivais délibérément . Non mais ! Je n'étais pas née de la dernière pluie !

Il ne dit rien mais il semblait se poser des questions . N'y faisant pas attention je rentrais enfin dans le salon . Tout semblait propre dans cette maison ! A croire que la poussière n'existait pas … Les meubles semblait fait dans un bois couteux mais ils étaient tout de même design et les tapisseries brodés avec des fils d'or .(j'exagére bien sur ! Enfin j'espère …)

Je vis Charlie tenir dans ses bras une grande poupée.

Je me tapis dans un angle sombre de la pièce, ce qui était un pur réflexe ! J'étais prête à défendre Charlie s'il le fallait ! Mais rien ne se passa …

Je commençais à étouffer , c'était trop restreint … et trop prêt d'eux ! Je sortis

A ma plus grande joie il y avait tout près une forêt . J'y pénétrai sans hésiter , retrouvant mon élément : la Nature à l'état sauvage .

Je marchai longtemps, puis je trouvai un précipice . Un grand chêne qui était tombé reliait les deux rives . Au dessus de la faille, sur le tronc ,je testais mon équilibre et mes assouplissements. Je devais commencer à rouiller … Je voulus faire le grand écart , quand je vis une ombre passer puis du côté opposé, je vis le dénommer Carlisle .Il me regardais avec étonnement . J'imagine que j'aurais réagi pareil si j'avais vu une folle faire le grand- écart au dessus d'un gouffre. Je trouverais cela même très comique ! Il me dit alors :

« Tu devrais revenir sur la terre ferme, c'est dangereux là où tu es ! »

Je me levai avec souplesse pour le rejoindre .Nous rentrions quand je vis Bella et Edward surpris et les autres autour de Charlie .

Je quittai Carlisle le plus vite possible pour être aux côtés de mon père d'adoption. J'étais tendue comme une corde, mais il n'y avait pas de danger. Je finis donc par me détendre.

Charlie me fit :

« Tu avais hâte de tenir Renesmée ? Hein ? »

Je le regardai comme s'il m'avait dit la plus horrible des idioties .

Ile me la jeta littéralement dans les bras. Cette petite chose avait un cœur qui battait mais elle … était une buveuse de sang, je le la regardais avec dégoût.

Mais qu'est-ce qu'ils avaient donc fait pour avoir … ça ?

« Quand est-ce qu'on pourrait partir ?

- Dis moi donc jeune fille , où est-ce que toi tu étais ?

- J'ai trouvé un coin sympathique , je visitai les lieux, rien de bien méchant ! Dis-je innocemment

- Si tu veux, tu peux revenir pour une visite plus approfondie fis-Carlisle

- J'y réfléchirais dis-je sceptique »

Je voyais que tout le monde s'était raidis quand je redonnai Renesmée un peu violement , ce que je regrettai aussitôt … Ma mère m'avait tout de même appris la politesse.

* * *

Un ombre agile et rapide se tapissait dans l'obscurité pour pouvoir mieux voir la jeune femme qui faisait ses exercices .

Rassasié et ravie il partit, mais le seul but de revenir au plus vite.

* * *

« Cette fille est étrange … se dit Carlisle

Mais qui est-elle ? »

* * *

Saphira dramatise un peu non ? Comme si Charile n'était pas un grand garçon ? Il est grand ! Enfin ... oui on va dire ça

Au plaisir de vous revoir pour la suite des aventures de Saphira.

et comme je l'avais oublié auparavant ( merci de me l'avoir fait remarquer Ame-Romantik ) je vous souhaite de passer de bonnes fêtes !

xxx

**M**amzelle **C**urly


	5. Chapitre 5 partie 1 : Soupçons

**C**hers lecteurs,

**V**oici le 5éme chapitre que j'ai malheureusement dû couper en deux tellement il était long ...

**M**ais je vous promet que la prochaine fois c'est la bonne, le passé de Saphira resurgira et elle ne s'y attendra pas.

**E**n tout cas dans celui-là on découvre bien sa bonne conditions physique lol

**S**ur ce bonne lecture !

* * *

**Chapitre 5 partie 1 : Carlisle a des soupçons**

Le dimanche matin , je décidais d'accepter la proposition de Carlisle.

Pour pouvoir en apprendre plus sur eux et par la même occasion leur(s) point(s) faible(s). Quoi d'autre sinon ?

Je partis dans ma ravissante petite camionnette bleue que Charlie m'avait offert pour mon arrivé . Quand je fus enfin arrivée , je me garais et pour ne pas m'embarrasser de politesses, je partis tout de suite . pour mon lieu de prédilection : le précipice.

Je m'étais parée d'un jogging et d'un débardeur pour que je ne sois pas gênée dans mes mouvements.

Tout d'abord l'échauffement !

Je pris un morceau de bois assez solide, puis je me mis à faire des pirouettes avec, mais je faillis bien perdre l'équilibre : irresponsable pour une fille comme moi.

Comme on me l'avait enseigné, je devais tout faire pour être parfaite et dépasser la force des hommes. Ma punition consistait à faire des pompes, jusqu'à ne plus sentir mes bras.

Je mis pied à terre et commençai mon supplice . J'étais à la soixante-dixième pompes, quand je vis quelqu'un se dresser devant moi. Je relevais la tête et je vis un des vampires. C'était celui qui était blond et avait l'air constamment de souffrir, je crois me rappeler qu'il s'appelait Jasper .

« Que fais-tu ? me dit-il

- Des pompes cela ne se voit pas ?

-Si, mais pourquoi tout ce mal ?

- Cela ne te regarde pas ! »

Je continuais mon exercice, en espérant qu'il s'en aille . Je relevai la tête et je le voyais encore devant moi .

« Carlisle veut te voir … se justifia-t-il répondant à la question silencieuse de mon regard inamical

- Et si je n'avais pas envie de … »

Ma phrase resta en suspend , car déjà il me prit le bras dans l'étau de sa main, à m'en briser l'os. Puis il commença à avancer vers la maison. J'avais beau me débattre, je n'arrivai tout simplement pas à me défaire de son emprise, qui me mettait la chair en charpie.

Ils étaient tous là, à m'attendre. Bella me regardait avec des yeux furibonds et me dit sans attendre :

« Il fallait que cela tombe sur toi ! Tu pourrais être plus reconnaissante envers mon père ! Va voir quelqu'un , ce n'est pas parce que tu as des problèmes que tu dois t'en prendre à Nessie ! »

Je pâlis … qu'elle était loin de la vérité … à des années lumières même. J'adorais les enfants ,mais celui -la était … trop spécial .

Pendant mes états d'âmes , Jasper m'entraînait toujours mais c'était radouci au niveau de sa prise. A peine l'ai-je constaté que j'étais déjà devant Carlisle.

Les lèvres de Jasper bougèrent alors à une vitesse fulgurante, sans doute était-il en train d'expliquer pourquoi nous avions tant tardé. Puis il partit.

« J'irais m'excuser au près de Renesmée après … expliquai-je

- Ce n'est pas pour cela que tu es là.

-Pourquoi alors ?

- Tu sembles ne pas beaucoup nous apprécier ! Pourquoi ?

- J'ai mes raisons.

-Je sais tout!

-Sur ?

-Sur toi et ta famille.

-Et alors ? … Cela a donné quoi ? Dis-je tout en sentant ma voix faiblir

- Ta mère, ta sœur et ton frère ont été tué par une bête.

-Ah ! … fis-je en me détendant

-Je sais aussi que tu n'es pas une fille comme les autres.

- Comment cela ?

-Je ne sais pas … ton caractère et ta façon d'agir … Je t'invite à diner ici ! Me lâcha-t-il après mure réflexion.

- Désolée ! J'ai promis à Charlie de revenir pour l'aider à préparer le .repas. Fis-je en priant secrètement à un Dieu auquel je croyais plus, de me sortir de ce pétrin.

-Ne te tracasse pas pour cela, je l'ai appelé pour dire que tu restais .ne t'inquiètes pas, il est devant un match de hockey ou je ne sais quoi . »

Il avait tout planifié. Aïe cela se gâtait. J'étais comment dire … prise au piège !

Peut-être pourrai-je trouver un moyen de sortir …

* * *

Alors là chapeau ! soixante-dix pompes c'est pas mal ! Attention ce n'est pas des pompes de filles ! Non mais oh =)

N'hésitez surtout pas a m'envoyer des review pour me faire part de vos impressions.

Au plaisir de vous revoir pour la suite des aventures de Saphira.

xxx

**M**amzelle **C**urly


	6. Chapitre 5 partie 2 : Révélations

**C**hers lecteurs,

**v**oici enfin la partie 2 !

**E**t comme l'indique le titre, ceci est le chapitre de toutes les révélations !

**L'injustice que l'on souffre de la part de ses proches parents cause une douleur plus cruelle que le fer.( proverbe arabe)**

**C**ela veut tout dire. Ne comptez pas sur moi pour vous expliquer

**S**ur ce je vous souhaite une bonne lecture !

* * *

**Chapitre 5 partie 2 : Révélations et retrouvailles ...**

« Où pourrais-je me rafraichir ? » dis-je en me moquant.

Ayant compris que je faisais de l'ironie, il me dit en souriant.

« Viens, suis-moi »

Nous sortions puis nous montâmes un escalier et je me retrouvai dans une chambre….

« Voila la chambre d'amis ! »

Puis il me laissa.

Ce n'était pas une simple chambre, dans une simple pièce avec un simple lit. Rien n'avait l'air fait au hasard et tout cela avait l'air de tout ,sauf simpliste.

J'étais dans une pièce richement meublée. J'avais un lit à baldaquin, et une baie vitrée qui donnait sur la forêt. J'étais en extase devant tant de beauté et d'harmonie.

Je restais, je ne sais combien de temps à contempler ce spectacle, mais je savais d'ores et déjà que je ne m'en lacerai jamais. La chambre était reliée à une salle de bain, ce que je n'avais pas vu au premier coup d'œil, je décidai de prendre une douche rapide et de sortir.

« Et zut ! J'ai oublié de m'échapper »pensai-je ironiquement .

Dés qu'il y a une forêt c'est pour toi !

J'étais tellement omnibulée par le paysage que j'en avais oublié mes premières pensées

Je partis à la recherche de Renesmée, je ne voyais pas comment une aussi petite fille pouvait comprendre que ce n'était pas de sa faute. Mais je devais m'excuser, comme cela c'était fait !

Je descendis l'escalier, puis décidai d'aller au salon . La petite y était dans les bras de sa mère en train de chahuter.

Que de souvenirs …

A ma grande surprise Renesmée tendit les bras vers moi . Bella fit comme si de rien n'était, ne voulant certainement pas la confier à une cinglée de mon genre. La petite commença à s'énerver, Bella tourna la tête vers ma direction ,que pour mieux me foudroyer du regard. Elle ne pouvait plus m'ignorer.

« Je ne suis là que pour faire mes excuses … fis-je piteusement .

- Moi ce qui me surprends c'est que ma fille veut te voir ! Dit-elle sèchement . Je te la confie mais je ne serais pas loin !

Je pris Renesmée dans mes bras. Mais Bella était là tout prés … j'étais sûre que si je tournai la tête je pouvais la toucher.

« Puis-je aller un peu plus loin ? Pour avoir un peu d'intimité, mais bien sur tu reste à côté rajoutai-je rapidement en voyant son regard blessé.

Elle hocha la tête … avec réticence

Renesmée et moi partîmes dehors. Je m'asseyais sur les marches du perron pour tout lui narrer:

« Tu sais je n'ai rien contre toi, tu n'y es pour rien…C'est avec ta race que j'ai des problèmes » déclarai-je presque en chuchotant.

Arrête Saphira ! Tu t 'emmêles les pinceaux . Alors je choisis d'aller droit au but.

« Avant j'avais une famille … comme tout le monde, des frères et des sœurs dis-je en riant.

Je suis née en Amazonie, mais nous avons vite déménagé, pour la France. J'y ai passé presque toute mon enfance, mais la terre où nous vivions nous manquait alors nous sommes revenus … assez subitement d'ailleurs … en Amazonie ! Dis-je en rêvant »

Je m'arrachais à ce passé, qui me faisait plus de mal que de bien, pour revenir au présent. Elle me regardai comme si elle attendait la suite d'une histoire pour enfants.

Avec sa petite paume, elle effleura ma joue. Des images confuses s'entre choquaient dans ma tête, cela me faisait un mal de chien, puis elles se rassemblèrent pour n'en former plus qu'une … Elle me représentait avec Renesmée , c'était le moment où je lui racontais le commencement de ma vie.

Je n'avais pas peur. Je n'avais pas envie de m'arracher à cette image… tout s'enchaîna et soudain Bella me l'arracha des bras.

J'avais l'impression qu'on m'arrachait une part de moi-même . Je me sentais si mal , si seule et désemparée , le calme que j'avais éprouvé pendant le visionnage avait disparu … seule la douleur de l'absence me restait ,ne rendant que plus insupportable cette séparation.

« C'est bon maintenant ? » fit-elle

Un feu follet du nom d'Alice vint à moi en sautillant. Elle était en robe du soir alors que ce n'était qu'un dîner! Elle me dit :

« Ne me dit pas que tu vas t'habiller comme ça ! »

Je regardai mon jogging. Mais il était bien mon jogging neuf !

« Je ne me sens pas bien, fis-je déroutée, j'ai horriblement mal à la tête. Je m'en fiche complètement de mon apparence, alors oui je reste comme cela ! Complétai-je avec hésitation.

Je me dépêcha de la semer, pour aller demander à Carlisle quelque chose contre mon mal de tête. J'allai entrer dans son bureau quand je vis que la porte était entrebâillée.

Je pouvais voir deux femmes face à son bureau.

Leurs vêtements étaient assez rudimentaires, mais la question ne se posait pas … même de dos, on pouvait deviner qu'elles étaient extrèment belles, ces femmes respiraient la confiance en soi, comme si rien au monde ne pouvait les ébranler.

Mêlée à la force on décelait tout de même un soupçon de primitivité. De celle que les humains ont refoulé aux fils des millénaires, parce qu'ils se pensaient en haut de la chaîne alimentaire.

Elles se retournèrent en même temps. Carlisle me dit :

« Je te présente mes deux invitées Zafrina et Senna du clan des …. AMAZONES . »

Malgré moi un grognement s'échappa de ma gorge.

« Ma sœur ! Dit Senna

- Saphira ! Dit Zafrina

- TRAITRESSES !

- Je ne te comprends pas … Notre race a toujours été en plus ou moins bons termes avec les vampires de clans officiels !

- Plus depuis …. Laissez tombé ! Je me débrouillerai seule ….

- Que veux-tu faire ?

- Si j'avais été une vraie Amazone, je vous aurais tous tué. Tous autant que vous êtes !Sans exception !

- Mais ? …osa Senna

- Je n'en suis pas une … Vous m'avez bien humilier, vous vous êtes bien amusez ?

Mais non au grand jamais je ne m'effondrerais ! Je continuerais jusqu'à ce que j'en crève s'il le fallait !

Je partis en courant, en chemin vers le seul endroit qui serait dès à présent le mien … à jamais.

* * *

Vous savez désormais qui est vraiment Saphira j'espère que vous avez été agréablement surpris.

Je trouvais assez original le fait qu'elle fasse partie d'un autre univers. Après tout je n'ai encore jamais trouvé une histoire avec des Amazones ! ^^

enfin je crois ... prévenez moi si c'est le cas, que je vois ce qu'ils ont fait

Dans le prochain chapitre vous saurez , les causes qui ont fait que Saphira déteste les vampires ... je dois vous prévenir c'est pas la joie

Au plaisir de vous revoir pour la suite des aventures de Saphira.

xxx

**M**amzelle **C**urly


	7. Chapitre 6: passé de Saphira par Zafrina

**J**e suis désolée pour ce si petit chapitre

**p**ar rapport aux autres il peut paraître ridicule

**m**ais il est indispensable puisque la suite sera du point de vue de Saphira !

**Z**afrina raconte ce qui c'est passé ... aprés on se demande pourquoi Saphira est aussi sarcastique ^^

**S**ur ce, bonne lecture !

* * *

**Chapitre 6 : le passé de Saphira par Zafrina**

« Racontez moi ! Pressa Carlisle

- Sa mère était une de mes vraies sœurs biologique, raconta Zafrina, elle était extrêment forte … l'AMAZONE par excellence !

Elle ne comprenait pas la haine qu'on portait aux hommes . Au moment où elle a eu Saphira, elle est partie.

Quand enfin elle a eu le courage de revenir avec sa progéniture , sans son compagnon pour je ne sais quoi …s'égara-t-elle

A peine a-t-elle emménagé qu'elle a eu la regrettable visite d'un vampires aux yeux bordeaux… mais je crois que vous le connaissez et l'avez tué ! Il se prénommait … comment déjà ? A oui... James !

En bref personne n'a survécu sauf elle.

-Une miraculée en sorte.

- Non elle s'est battue la pauvre petite , mais elle n'était pas de taille. C'est une brave fille ! Avant elle respirait la joie de vivre ! Maintenant ce serait plutôt la vengeance … Mais à cause de cet accident, elle se sous-estime et a perdu confiance en elle.

- Que pouvons- nous faire alors ?

- Ils faut lui parler de toute urgence ! Firent en cœur les deux amazones »

* * *

J'hésite encore a expliquer de la bouche de Saphira ce qu'il c'est passé ... Ce que je m'imagine s'éloigne assez de l'univers de Twilight où tout est mignon, gentillé.

Aprés tout ,ceci est mon histoire je verrais donc dans un chapitre assez lointain par rapport a celui ci ^^si vraiment je le fais. Cela me semble important parce que cela explique tout.

Mais je vous préviens que j'ai pas loin de 30 chapitres fait et pas encore totalement corrigés ^^

Petite note en passant: j'écris encore sur cette histoire. Alors il peut y avoir un petit changement d'écriture .

Au plaisir de vous revoir pour la suite des aventures de Saphira.

xxx

**M**amzelle **C**urly


	8. chapitre 7 : Mon passé

**C**hers lecteurs,

**v**oici le chapitre qui éclaircit les derniers points de la vie passée de Saphira

**"L'essentiel en enfer est de survivre"**

**c**'est aussi dans celui-ci qu'elle comprend que depuis son drame personnel, elle n'a fait que survivre.

**J**e tenais aussi à dire à Ame-Romantik que oui il n'ya que deux tantes amazones.

**J**e pense que pour Saphira cela doit être déjà assez difficile à gérer avec deux , alors trois !

**S**ur ce, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture !

* * *

**Chapitre 7 : mon passé ...**

Je courais , ne sentant ni les broussailles qui m'écorchaient, ni la peur qui me prenait le ventre.

Oui j'étais une Amazone ! Ma mère m'avait aidé à acquérir ce statut.

L'histoire des Amazones était fondée sur le fait qu'un groupe de femmes déçues par la vie, déçues par les hommes et leurs privilèges, avaient voulu dépasser leurs limites et être leur égal pour se venger.

Elles avaient échoué … leur haine n'avait jamais été à un tel apogée, mais en voulant se surpasser, elles avaient pu développer des sens que les humains n'utilisaient pas au maximum : comme l'odorat, ce qui m'avait aidé à identifier les vampires et l'insensibilité au froid , d'où mes tenues d'été en hiver.

Moi au début , je ne suivais cet entraînement intensif que pour faire plaisir à ma mère, elle m'avait appris à manier toutes les armes et aussi à respecter mon adversaire. Je ne comprenais pas la haine que voué mon peuple , aux hommes en général. Donc je n'avais aucunes raisons à dépasser mes limites!

Je ne faisais cela que pour plaire…pour satisfaire mon entourage. Je m'exécutais de mauvaise grâce … ma mère le savait et cela la désolait.

Quand ma famille fut massacrées, je faisais plus d'exercices que de raison, comme si je voulais rattraper le temps perdu. Je me forgeais moralement et physiquement en faisant des excès. Si mon corps avait le malheur de me lâcher en route, je redoublais d'effort. Mais j'avais beau tout faire, tout essayer, je n'y arrivais pas !

En fondant en larmes, je rentrais à la maison, car c'était ici désormais que je vivrais pendant un bout de temps. Charlie devant son match, voyait bien que je me noyais dans mes larmes. Mais avant qu'il ne dise quelque chose je lui fis signe que je ne voulais rien entendre … je ne pourrais pas supporter ses questions. Je m'écroulais comme une masse sur mon petit lit. Je n'en pouvais plus… je ne pouvais plus continuer ainsi !

J'avais envie de disparaitre, tellement j'avais honte, de moi … d'EUX.

Si je me dissipais dans l'air quelqu'un se rendra-t-il compte au moins que j'avais disparu ? Peut- être Charlie … quoiqu'il pensera sûrement à une fugue ou à quelque chose dans ce genre. Après tout ne suis pas une fille à problèmes ?

En songeant à tout cela, je crois que ma vie avait pris un nouveau tournant . En faisant tous ces efforts, j'avais pensé aux êtres qui m'avaient été arraché et mon cœur avait sombré dans les froideurs de la haine. J'avais oublié une chose … peut-être futile mais qui nous est indispensable … qui était tout simplement … de vivre !

Je me recroquevillais de plus en plus. Je devais prendre la plus importante décision de mon existence … celle de mon avenir .

* * *

L'ombre avait réapparu, plus inquiétante que jamais . Car elle avait décidé que se serait bientôt le moment de mettre à exécution la première phase de son plan …

* * *

Inquiétante cette ombre ...

Une telle détresse ... je voulais vous faire sentir a quel point elle en avait marre, qu'aprés la mort de sa famille elle était passée en pilotage automatique.

A un moment cela peut encore aller mais à un moment trop c'est trop ! C'est peut-être pour cela qu'aprés elle fait ce drole de choix ...

Quoi ? il ne fallait pas le dire ? oh ben dommage ^^

Au plaisir de vous revoir pour la suite des aventures de Saphira.

xxx

**M**amzelle **C**urly


	9. Chapitre 8 : la tête dans l'eau

**" Pour vivre ? ... perdre sa raison de vivre"**

**S**aphira va tomber plus bas que terre,

**e**lle va perdre sa seule raison de vivre :

**s**e venger

**c**omme l'on remarqué certain, j'avais mis le chapitre 6 a la place

**d**e celui-ci ^^'

**M**ea culpa.

**l**a preuve !

* * *

** Chapitre 8 : La tête dans l'eau**

Je me réveillais après une nuit très agitée.

Je ne savais pas que réfléchir autant été si fatiguant. A cette pensée, j'essayai de sourire, mais je n'arrivais qu'à ébaucher un sourire crispé. Je devais aller au lycée. Quel supplice…

Je n'arrivai pas à avoir les idées claires, comme si mes larmes avait embrumé mon cerveau, pour me voiler ce qui pourrait causer ma perte.

En descendant de ma chambre, Charlie ne me fit aucun commentaire, il avait l'air juste inquiet. J'en étais désolée mais je lui fus reconnaissante de garder ses questions pour lui car je n'avais pas la force de me remémorer ces évènements passés…

J'allais au lycée , en ayant pris soin d'appliquer un masque d'impassibilité pour cacher mes pensées si négatifs et mes pleurs cela me servirait au moins pour aujourd'hui à faire rempart entre moi et la réalité. J'étais passée maître dans l'art de cacher ce que je ressentais, jusqu'à présent cela m'avait servi à rester en vie .

Seule au fond de ma classe, j'écoutais distraitement les profs et leur cour. Mais en anglais, je fus sortie de a léthargie par Bella qui avait la mine rongée par l'inquiétude.

« Saphira ? … »

J'eus du mal à m'arracher à ma peine , quand je compris enfin qu'elle me parlait.

« Tu sais, tu n'as aucune peur à avoir, James le vampire qui t'a fait tout cela , n'est plus ! Nous l'avons éliminé de puis longtemps ! »

Cela n'eut pas l'effet escompté car voyant mon regard s'assombrir , elle dût se rendre compte qu'elle avait dit quelque chose qui ne fallait pas.

Edward la regardait avec un œil réprobateur.

Je ne savais pas quoi répondre… Les mots ne me venaient plus, voir ils m'échappaient.

A peine la sonnerie retentie, que je me levai pour partir, avec ce qui me semblait une démarche d'une condamnée, vers l'échafaud…

« oh, oh … fit Bella

- Ah ça tu peux le dire, au lieu de l'aider, tu l'as au contraire enfoncer la tête, un peu plus dans l'eau.

-Oui, mais je croyais qu'elle allait au moins m'incendier, au moins dire quelque chose !

- Elle n'est pas dans son état normal… murmura les deux en cœur »

* * *

quand on a plus aucune raison de vivre, que fait-on ? on dérive.

et Saphira va devoir faire un choix.

Dériver ou ... prendre enfin son destin en main ?

xxx

**M**amzelle **C**urly


	10. Chapitre 9 : Rituel du renouveau

**C**hers lecteurs,

**v**raiment désolée pour le retard, mais je me suis ratrappée déjà sur le nombre de mots dans ce chapitre,

(**c**e chapitre au niveau de la longueur est pas mal , le prochain sera vraiment plus court par rapport à celui-là ...

**j**e sais que ce n'est pas plaisant d'attendre pour un aussi petit chapitre mais il est nécessaire pour bien expliquer)

**m**ais l'intrigue de l'histoire devient de plus en plus interressante !

**"C'est peut-être l'enfance qui approche le plus de la "vraie vie".**

**(en référence à ma petite question en bas ^^)**

**S**aphira a maintenant un tel mal être qu'elle a dû faire un choix ... des plus important !

**S**ur ce, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture !

* * *

**Chapitre 9 : Rituel du renouveau**

Bella m'avait dit la seule chose qui me manquait, pour pouvoir mettre à exécution ma décision . C'était la seule chose qui m'empêchait de finaliser mes projets … ce qui changerait à jamais ma vie .

Le reste de la journée fut dur et éprouvant. Je n'avais qu'une hâte : partir pour pouvoir tout recommencer à zéro. Quand les cours furent finis, je partis en vitesse vers ma camionnette .

A peine fus-je arrivée que je me ruais vers ma chambre . Je me dirigeais vers le tiroir, qui contenait mon coffret à bijoux.

J'en sortis, avec douceur un collier qui n'avait rien de bien particulier : une chaîne en argent si petite qu'on pouvait la considérer comme ras du cou , avec comme pendentif, une améthyste ,symbole de la sagesse et de l'humilité . Ce que mes ancêtres considéraient comme les vertus premières .

Car ce bijou appartenait à ma mère, qui lui a été donné par sa mère. Un collier qui se transmettait de génération en génération .

Ma mère m'avait promis de me l'offrir quand j'aurais passé mon épreuve d'admission, au sein de notre communauté d'Amazones . Quand les jeunes filles étaient en âge, elles devaient se soumettre à certaines épreuves, pour prouver aux aînées de leur courage, de leur force et de leur loyauté .

Cette épreuve était déterminante dans la vie d'une jeune Amazone, car on pouvait l'accepter comme sœur à part entière … ou encore se faire rejeter et être bannie.

Mais ma chère mère ne pourra jamais accomplir ce geste ancestral qui est de me donner mon héritage… je n'aurais jamais cet honneur.

Je l'accrochais à mon cou, puis je soulevais une latte de parquet qui renfermée sous terre mes plus chers trésors. Je les pris. Les deux lames avaient été faite juste pour moi.

« Un caprice de ma mère »me dis-je les larmes aux yeux.

Elle croyait que chaque Amazone avait une arme faite pour elle. Mes poignards avaient été fait dans des matériaux spéciaux qui les rendaient légers et faciles à manier. Je pris le tout et partis chez les Cullen .

Arrivée devant chez eux, je pris le temps de respirer . Inspirer , expirer. Je sentais mon ventre se nouer de plus en plus . Qu'allais-je faire ?

« Allé ma fille ! Il faut y aller … il le faut ! » Me disais-je

Je réussis à prendre mon courage à deux mains et à sortir .

Je trouvais sur le palier Alice et Jasper , je décidais de faire un petit détour pour leur parler … ou plutôt c'est ce que je voulais croire, car à mon avis c'était plus pour retarder le moment fatidique.

« Bonjour vous deux ! Fis-je en essayant de me décrisper .

-Salut dirent-ils surpris

- Carlisle est là ?

- Oui dans son bureau. »

Puis en cédant à une de mes impulsions je déclarai d'une traite :

« Vous formez un merveilleux couple … euh … restez comme vous êtes ! »

J'avais envie de me frapper la tête contre le mur, tout ,pour que cela ne me reprenne plus ! Pourquoi est-ce que j'avais dit cela ? Je déraillais …Et en voyant les regards qu'ils me jetaient, ils devaient le penser à coup sûr !

Je partis à la recherche de Renesmée, j'étais dans ma période où je faisais des révélations autant continuer ! C'était aussi la moindre des choses car grâce à elle, j'avais pu voir de mes yeux, un être innocent buveur de sang, mais ne faisant que le bien autour d'elle.

Je la trouvais finalement non loin de là en train de jouer à la poupée.

« Renesmée, je peux te parler ? »

Pour toute réponse, elle vint à ma rencontre, me tendant ses petits bras. Emue, je la portais.

« Ecoute je dois te parler …

Tu es une petite formidable et je suis sûre que tu changeras le monde dis-je en riant.

C'était simplement pour te dire que tu es exceptionnelle, que cela te plaise ou non et c'est une très bonne chose, ne laisse personne te dire le contraire ! » Dis-je en la reposant à terre.

Après cette ultime adieu, je me dirigeais enfin vers le bureau de Carlisle.

J'allais frapper quand mon geste resta en suspend. Je n'y arrivais pas … aussi incroyable que cela puisse paraitre … j'avais peur de ce qui allait arriver.

Je toquais timidement mais je rentrais d'un pas décidé.

« Parfait me dis-je, il est avec ELLES. »

Oui Zéfrina et Senna étaient là, en entretien avec Carlisle . Je sus que c'était le bon moment.

« J'ai à vous parler.

- Nous t'écoutons répondit simplement Carlisle.

- J'ai pris une importante décision concernant mon … avenir dis-je avec peine.»

Je venais de dire à voix haute ce qui me tracassait depuis quelques temps et ce pour la première fois . La bombe était lancée je ne pouvais plus faire marche arrière.

« Du calme Saphira ! Pensais-je, il faut que tu te souviennes du rituel ! Respire tu peux le faire ! D'abord donner deux raisons valables ! »

« Mes sœurs, votre choix vous sera étonnamment facile !

En tendant une main je fis :

- Premièrement :je me suis déclarée des vôtres trop tôt. Je n'ai pas passé l'épreuve.

Elles furent choquées. Bien … je tendis ma deuxième main :

- Et enfin :en voulant me venger, j'en suis venue à détester toutes les espèces . Malheureusement, je n'ai pas pu assouvir ce besoin, ma colère est intact, ma vie ne m'est dicter que par elle et par la vengeance. Je serais un danger pour les autres.

Ayant enfrain les règles …

Je joignis mes deux mains comme pour prier puis je déclara avec ferveur :

- Je demande la punition suprême !

- Qu'Est-ce que cela signifie ? Demanda Carlisle à Zéfrina

- Je vais vous expliquer moi-même ! Dis-je en devançant l'Amazone

J'ai enfreint beaucoup de règles, qui pourraient compromettre mon peuple … Pour ce crime, nous avons un châtiment … Avec cette punition, on m'interdis d'être … Amazone. Pour ne rien divulguer de LEUR existence, je dois laisser une partie de moi-même ».

Je me tournais vers Zéfrina, la chef. Elle était visiblement en colère.

« Nous te l'accordons ! Dit-elle sèchement

Mais sache que tu m'as déçue !

- Cela ne se reproduira plus je te le promet … Mais merci … de m'avoir soulagé d'un fardeau, tu ne pouvais pas imaginer à quel point cela me rongeait ! Merci de redonner du sens à ma vie … »

Je décrochais le seul lien qui resterait de mon passé et de mon présent et je le lui donnais … le fameux collier de mes aïeules …

Les larmes me vinrent aux yeux quand je voulus offrir mes si précieux poignards à Carlisle. Au prix d'un incroyable effort je réussis à les lui donner.

« C'est un honneur que je vous fais en donnant ce que j'ai de plus cher et ce qui me permettais de me protéger des autres fis-je plus à moi-même qu'à lui.

Je vous les confie. Je sais que vous en prendrais soin ! »

- Je te le jure ! Fit-il solennellement

- En traversant cette porte, je ne me souviendrais plus de vous. Alors pendant qu'il est encore temps je voulais vous dire merci ! »

Puis je partis, traversant cette porte , ce portail qui me menait à mon autre vie.

Je me voyais enfin accéder à mon renouveau.

Car désormais le cour de ma vie changerait à jamais , car j'empruntais le chemin qui me mènerait à l'insouciance.

* * *

le chemin qui méne à l'insouciance ... je sais pas comment cela m'est venue mais c'est bizarre ... il faudrait remonter le temps pour revenir à notre enfance non ? ^^

en tout cas ce rituel m'est venue il ya fort longtemps sur un coup de tête et je suis assez contente =) c'est innovant non ?

Au plaisir de vous revoir pour la suite des aventures de Saphira.

xxx

**M**amzelle **C**urly


	11. Chapitre 10 : Explications

**L**e 10éme chapitre ... trop court à mon avis !

**m**alheureusement c'était nécessaire comme je vous l'ai dit l'autre fois

**I**ci on apprend l'ampleur des conséquences de ce rituel, du point de vue de Zéfrina et Senna,

**q**ui juste aprés le départ de Saphira, tentent d'expliquer le malheur qui vient de s'abattre sur eux, à Carlisle.

**S**ur ce, je vous souhaite un bonne lecture !

* * *

**Chapitre 10 : Explications de Zéfrina & Senna**

« **Je savais depuis le début ses intentions !** Hurla de désespoir Zéfrina

**Elle sait que quand je suis en colère, je ne réfléchis pas !**

**Mais comment ai-je pus lui dire oui ? Par la déesse qu'ai-je fait ?**

- **Elle m'a dit : « _une part d'elle _» qu'est-ce que cela veut -il bien dire ? **demanda Carlisle

-** Comme elle te l'a expliquée de façon assez détournée : elle oubliera l'existence même des Amazones pour ne rien divulguer au monde.**

- **Mais pourquoi ?**

- **Nous sommes presque comme une organisation secrète. Nous faisons beaucoup pour les humains. S'ils avaient ne serait ce qu'un soupçon, nous serions compromises à jamais …**

**Nous serions jetée en pâture à la presse et plus rien ne serait comme avant.**

**Nous sommes un peuple impulsif … si nous nous sentons en danger ou qu'on menace même indirectement nos proches … nous pourrions regretter ce qui pourrait arriver sous le coups de la peur …**

**ce rituel est vieux comme le monde, il nous servait à effacer la mémoire de celles qui ne se sentaient pas à la hauteur du titre **

**honnorifique d'Amazone ou encore celles qui étaient bannies ...**

- **Pourquoi m'a-t-elle alors : « _je ne me souviendrai plus de vous », _nous faisons partis du lot, nous les vampires ?**

- **Oh nom de la déesse tu ne comprends rien ? Zéfrina et moi sommes Amazone mais aussi vampire ! Ce sort est très puissant ! Tout sera englobé dont toi !** Cracha Senna avec méchanceté .

-**Calme toi ma sœur ! Il n'y est pour rien … tout est de ma faute … nous sommes liées aux vampires … sachant que nous faisons partie des deux espéces … elle oubliera …**

Chuchota Zéfrina en pleurs.

Jasper écoutait aux portes. Il avait suivi l'échange depuis le début. Tout de suite, il avait été alarmé par le comportement plus que bizarre de Saphira et surtout par son adieu implicite . Il fallait qu'ils fassent quelque chose !

* * *

elle m'a l'air un peu colérique la tantine ^^ faut faire attention ! parce que là la petite Saphira et bien ... elle a eu ce qu'elle voulait en un rien de temps ^^

c'est pas beau de manipuler lol

xxx

**M**amzelle **C**urly


	12. Chapitre 11 : Le réveil

**"Je voudrais perdre la mémoire Pour ne plus changer de trottoir Quand je croise mes souvenirs" **

**C**'est Georges Moustaki qui le dit si bien dans sa chanson.

**A**pparemment il n'était pas le seul à penser que perdre la mémoire pouvait le libérer de certains souvenirs.

**C**ar alors qu'il en parle dans sa chanson, Saphira est carrément passée à l'action, pour oublier que pour elle

**la** vie n'a été qu'une succession de mauvais souvenirs.

**E**lle se dit donc :autant faire table rase et tout recommencer en espérant que la vie sera meilleure.

**I**l suffit juste de dormir ... et se réveiller différente.

**ç**a a l'air si facile ! pourtant ...

* * *

**Chapitre 11 : Un réveil qui n'est pas de tout repos !**

Je me réveillais dans un endroit inconnu tout en ne me souvenant plus de rien. Tout n'était qu'un trou noir et ce qui me personnifiait … confus.

Je savais tout de même mon nom, mais c'était à peu prés tout. Que ce soit de mon passé ou encore d'hier : nada !

Je sortis de « ma chambre » et j'empruntais un escalier. J'avais pris le temps de faire le tour de la pièce. J'avais ouvert ma penderie qui d'ailleurs ne comportait que des habits noirs . Bizarre non ? Je n'aimais que cette couleur?

J'avais regardé les environs de ma fenêtre tout en n'essayant en vain de me souvenir . Où avais-je atterris ?

La maison en elle-même était : simple, ne possédant que le stricte nécessaire. Personne à l'horizon , jusqu'à ce que j'arrive sur ce qui me semblais être la cuisine : un homme avec une moustache était assis tranquillement à sa table. Il n'avait pas l'air surpris en me voyant, comme si ma présence était normale en ces lieux . Peut-être que justement ça l'était...

Il revins bien vite à son journal et continua à siroter son café.

« Bonjour Saphira, bien dormie ?

- Mais qui êtes vous ? »

Son visage devint écarlate et ses yeux semblaient tournés sur eux-même, sa chemise était à présent trempée parce qu'il avait sursauté si violemment que son café s'était répandu de partout. Cela aurait pu être marrant s'il n'avait pas eu l'air d'un homme auquel on aurait ordonné de porter toutes les peines du monde.

D'ailleurs il m'emmena bien vite aux urgences tout en criant comme un forcené que c'était un cas de force majeur et qu'il exigeait quelqu'un au plus vite.

Tout de suite un homme aux étranges cheveux blonds vint à notre rencontre.

Il commençait à me parler mais je n'avais pas écouté, j'étais omnibulée par ses cheveux. Qu'était cette chose visqueuse qui arrivait à les tenir en place ? De la gomina ? Non … cela se faisait encore ?

« Bonjour Saphira. Je suis Carlisle Cullen me fit monsieur au cheveux gluant

Je vais t'examiner. »

Il me fis faire plusieurs test , bien que je lui certifiais que j'allais bien. Il dit à Monsieur Moustache que j'allais bien . Il était temps qu'il le voit ! Mais que j'étais amnésique … ça c'est pas cool.

Le bonhomme à moustache parut déboussolé. Comment avais-je bien pu être amnésique ?

« Il faut que tu restes ici quelques jours pour savoir le pourquoi du comment m'annonça le docteur Gomina »

On m'amena dans une chambre si blanche qu'on aurait cru que c'était une chambre froide, puis on me laissa, seule avec mon amnésie.

Monsieur Moustache me raconta tout. Il s'appelait Charlie et était en quelque sorte mon père d'adoption. Cela au moins était une certitude...

Les deux jours dans ma chambre froide me semblait bien morne, seule perdue entre ses quatre murs d'un blanc immaculé, avec un sacré gros problème sur les bras : cette amnésie. J'essayais de me souvenir, mais en vain. Plus je me creusais la tête plus je désespérais. La seule chose que je réussissais à avoir, c'était à chaque fois une atroce migraine .

Quand vint le moment de la délivrance, le docteur Cullen vint me voir :

« Tu peux sortir dès maintenant me fit-il

- Merci … fis-je sans joie. »

Après tout qu'est-ce que ça allait changer de sortir ? En arrivant à la maison je ne me souviendrais encore de rien .

« Tu te souviens de quelques choses ?

- Non rien. C'est comme si quoi que je fasse, rien ne changera … Je ne sais même plus qui je suis vraiment répondis-je amèrement

- Comment cela ? Dit-il inquiet

- Je ne connais plus mes goûts, ce que j'aime … ceux que j'aime.

- Si tu veux de l'aide, du soutien, ma famille et moi-même sommes à ta disposition »

« _Si tu veux » _cette phrase me paraissait familière dans sa bouche. Il avait l'air tellement préoccupé.

« Je devrais vous reconnaître ? Fis-je soudainement. »

Je ne reconnaitrais même pas ma mère ou quelqu'un de proche. Au moins j'étais fixée …

« Oui … on se connait un peu … me dit-il l'œil brillant. »

Peut-être qu'il pouvait me dire qui j'étais … peut-être avais-je enfin une chance de me souvenir …. Non ?

* * *

« Quand je vis Saphira, elle m'avait l'air bien aux premiers abords narra Carlisle

Mais je devais m'occuper d'un cas difficile m'avait-on dit. Je suis allé à la rencontre du patient, m'attendant au pire. Que fut ma surprise en la revoyant, là devant moi l'œil hagard… c'était elle mon fameux patient si difficile. C'est enfin à ce moment là que je compris. Comme vous me l'aviez annoncé, elle ne me reconnut pas, mais Charlie m'avais aussi avoué qu'elle ne l'avez pas reconnu aussi.

- Attendez ! Vous me dîtes que … coupa Zéphrina

- Qu'elle a presque tout oublié ? Continua Senna

- Oui, elle m'a elle-même dit qu'elle ne reconnaissait rien , ne se reconnaissait pas… c'est un miracle si elle se souvient encore de son prénom …

Je l'ai invité pour quand elle voudra, pour l'aider dit Carlisle en cherchant ses mots

C'est maintenant qu'elle a besoin de nous la petite …

- Elle n'a pas osé … songea Zéphrina de plus en plus triste. »

Carlisle questionna Senna du regard, ne comprenant pas la réflexion de Zéfrina.

« Elle a pu souhaité de ne plus se souvenir de rien.

Quand on le souhaite assez fort, cela peut marcher …

Dans nos histoires pour enfants souvent la morale est quand on veut on peut …

Son conte préféré était l'histoire d'une Amazone qui était devenue amnésique et qui devait combattre un nombre incalculable de méchants pour retrouver sa mémoire.

Ce n'était qu'un conte de fée ! Chuchota une Senna atterrée … »

* * *

nous voila dans de beaux draps ... jolies les histoires qu'on racontait aux petites Amazones ^^

Quand on veut on peut ... quand même ! ceux qui ont obtenu ce qu'ils voulaient le plus en le pensant très fort ,lévez le petit doigt ! :) ( _ze veux un poney, un poney , un PONEY ! ah non ... ça marche pas ...)_

Je ne sais pas si vous avez remarqué mais j'ai revu et corrigé chaque chapitre ! ^^ du 1 jusqu'à celui-ci car j'ai remarqué à mon plus grand désespoir que mes petits commentaires

étaient quasi ... inexistant =( Mea culpa ! c'est pour ça que j'ai rejouté quelques trucs par-ci par là ^^ avec des proverbes, des citations et bien sur des commentaires !

ce que je m'engage à faire pour chaque chapitre !

Bisous, bisous !

**M**amzelle **C**urly


	13. Chapitre 12 : Journée chez les Cullen

**"L'amnésie est dans certain cas psychologique.**

**Elle représente la meilleure fuite qui fuit,en oubliant ce qui faisait mal "**

**C**hapitre 12 ... en ce moment même je me dis : " seulement"

**E**t oui seulement ^^, j'aimerais aller plus vite mais cela n'est pas possible.

**P**atience, patience =)

**C**arlisle avait proposé à Saphira d'aller chez lui : c'est ce qu'elle va faire

**b**on c'est vrai il est très court ce résumé là mais

**l**isez ! et vous verrez ^^

* * *

**Chapitre12: Journée chez les Cullen**

Charlie me ramena chez « nous » . Je ne reconnaissais rien, à quoi bon essayer !

Mon père d'adoption était très inquiet, il surveillait mes faits et gestes, me suivait quand je changeais de pièce. Ce n'était pas comme cela qu'il allait m'aider.

Après un bon moment d'hésitation, il me fit :

« J'ai entendu ce que t'a proposé Carlisle . Je suis d'accord ! On pourrait y faire un saut demain ?

- Si vous voulez … Charlie

- Tu ! Il faut me tutoyer

- Je suis désolée dis-je en sentant les larmes me monter au yeux »

Je montais au premier, me réfugier dans ce qu'était ma chambre. Aujourd'hui j'avais trop accumulé.

Mon amnésie , une tristesse que je ressentais au plus profond de mon être et dont je ne savais pas la cause…

J'avais l'impression qu' « avant », j'ais du vivre des choses effroyables j'en avais la certitude. Je le sentais dans chaque fibre de mon corps .

Je ne devais pas beaucoup pleurer avant tout cela …

Je faisais surement taire mes larmes … pleurer n'est-il pas libérateur ? Maintenant elles ne cessaient plus de dégringoler de mes joues .

Comme pour se venger d'être restées prisonnières trop longtemps, me faisant ainsi goûter cette tristesse refoulée , qui formait par terre un petit torrent.

Un torrent où mon image pouvait se refléter.

A travers ce miroir liquide, je pouvais voir la profondeur de mon tourment.

C'est ainsi que je m'endormis …. Emportant avec moi l'image du désespoir.

Le lendemain Charlie m'emmena chez les Cullen, d'un air résigné. Il ne m'avait pas demandé d'explication sur ce qui c'était passé la veille.

La maison des Cullen était très … jolie avec des baies vitrées à perte de vue. Dommage, il ne faisait pas beau aujourd'hui.

Sue le seuil, une personne nous attendait. Elle se dirigeait vers nous, d'un pas décidé :

« Bonjour Saphira, Charlie

- Bonjour fis je mal assurée

- Ah oui dit-il embarrassé c'est vrai … je suis désolé. Je m'appelle J-A-S-P-E-R continua-t-il tout en détachant bien les lettres. »

Il me prend pour une demeurée ou quoi ? Je suis amnésique pas … !enfin bref

« Je ne suis pas une demeurée ! Juste amnésique J-A-S-P-E-R !

Et si tu ne comprends pas la signification du mot amnésique regarde dans le dictionnaire ! »

Puis je le contournais , sans attendre qu'il se décide à me répondre. Je crus lui voir un sourire mais je pensai bien vite que j'avais rêvé.

Je rentrais enfin dans la maison . L'atmosphère , les lieux, tout était d'une richesse !

Je m'installais sur un canapé avec Charlie, en face d'une mère avec son enfant. Charlie m'abandonna pour prendre la petite dans ses bras.

J'étais là les bras ballant ne savant que faire. Rester ? Partir ?

La mère qui tenait son enfant me vit et me fit :

« Bonjour, moi c'est Bella et ma fille Renesmée et toi ?

- Je pensais que tu le sais déjà , le docteur Cullen m'avait dit que vous me connaissiez tous. Ce n'est pas la peine que je me présente .Si ?

- Non désolée…

- Pourrais-je voir le docteur Cullen ?

-Oui il est dans son bureau. »

Puis elle reporta son attention sur son père qui tenait sa fille.

« Tu es toujours là ? Me dit-elle

- Je ne sais pas où se trouve le BUREAU dis-je sèchement »

Puis je partis à la recherche de ce fameux endroit.

Je pris un escalier. Pendant que je montais , je vis une grande croix en bois, suspendu à un mur d'un blanc immaculé.

Rien qu'en la regardant, je savais qu'elle avait traversé les âges.

J'avais envie de la toucher pour savoir ce qu'elle avait vécu comme si je pouvais vivre par procuration ces nombreuses époques.

Le temps ne semblait avoir aucune emprise sur elle.

Je tendis la main non ma pour la prendre à pleine main ni pour l'effleurer. Juste savoir sa proximité me suffisait.

Je sentis une présence derrière moi. Je me retournai et fis face à Carlisle qui avait l'air ému.

« Je vous promet que je ne l'ai pas touché ! Fis-je piteusement.

- Mais cela ne me dérange pas ! Que fais tu là ?

- On m'avait dit que vous étiez dans votre bureau. Je suis donc partie à votre recherche expliquai-je malicieusement

- Me voici donc ! Dit-il en riant, le bureau est par ici. »

Nous continuâmes à monter, pour tourner ensuite à gauche.

Tout en ouvrant une porte il m'annonça :

« Voici l'endroit que tu cherchais »

Plusieurs personnes étaient agglutinés dans la pièce. Charlie tenait fermement la petite Renesmée , il y avait aussi la fameuse Bella et l'irrécupérable Jasper, avec d'autres personnes que je ne connaissais pas encore, mais que Carlisle me présenta bien vite :

« Avec Jasper , c'est Alice, Edward avec Bella dit-il malicieusement , au dernier plan Emmett ,Rosalie et enfin une personne qui m'est chère : Esmée.

Tout le monde m'accueillie avec chaleur et gentillesse. Le soir arrive bien vite … trop vite, mais il fut bien vite convenue que nous resterions le soir.

A mon plus grand bonheur.

« J'adore ta nouvelle robe me félicita Alice

- Merci ! Elle est toute neuve. (puis je poursuivis plus bas : ) c'est parce qu'il n'aime pas que je porte trop de noir, alors me voila avec une robe rose .

On a changé presque toute ma garde robe d'ailleurs, mes anciens goûts étant assez bizarre, il était peut-être temps Déclarai-je en riant

- Je trouve que c'est une très bonne idée ! Fini le noir et tes éternels vêtements hideux. Je pourrais même organiser une journée essayage si tu veux !

J'ai une garde robe remplie de vêtements que je ne mets pas dit-elle avec un sourire jusqu'aux oreilles.

- D'accord , j'attends avec impatience …

- Dès que tu éclairciras ce problème de mémoire finit-elle

-C'est exactement ce que j'allais dire ! »

* * *

« Je sais ce que j'ai fait et je n'ai aucun remord ! Pensa Charlie

Oui je lui ai fait porter une robe rose et alors ? »

Il se souvenait du moment où il lui avait montré la délicieuse robe, à travers une vitrine. Elle l'avait tout de suite aimé et l'avait porté avec joie.

Il l'avait trouvé beaucoup plus jolie, que toute de noir vêtue. Avec sa robe rose pâle et son boléro de couleur pastel, elle l'avait l'air plus fraîche … voir plus vivante.

Il était fier d'elle.

Carlisle surveillait de loin Saphira et son insertion au sein des autres. Elle avait remarqué la croix de bois qu'avait fait son père et était ému qu'elle s'y intéresse.

Pour lui cette pièce de collection représentait son passé et était très précieux… peut-être plus que sa vie , elle-même.

* * *

la robe est rose pâle ,pas pétant ! non mais ! le changement serait trop radical. Passer du noir à du rose ... dépaysement total ! =)

quoique !... elle ne s'en souviens pas.

toujours mon éternel rancoeur envers Bella... avec l'affaire du bureau cela ce voit qu'elle n'est pas très suptil. je me rends compte que je m'acharne vraiment ... ^^

et Jasper ... lol. ne vous inquiétez pas ! plus tard il tiendra une place particuliére dans la vie de notre héroïne ^^

( _je me demande à quoi vous pensez là tout de suite ... " jasper avec Saphira ?" " Qu'est ce qui va se passer ?_ ")

Vous risquez d'être surpris alors . Il ne fallait pas que je le dise? Parce que maintenant vous avez hâte ? C'est juste pour m'assurer de vous revoir la prochaine fois !

Patience patience ^^

Bisous et à bientôt !

**M**amzelle **C**urly


	14. Chapitre 13 : une étrange porte

**"Ô fond de la boîte de Pandore ! Ô espérance !Où êtes-vous ?"(**Voltaire)

c'est ainsi que je veux commencer ce nouveau chapitre.

Saphira comme je le rappelle, est chez les Cullen

pour sois disant passant, retrouver quelques souvenirs.

et puis ...

vous savez quoi ? je ne vais pas tout vous dire ^^

alors je vous souhaite une bonne lecture !

* * *

**Chapitre 13 : Une étrange porte .**

Je passais une excellente soirée, tout le monde était au petit soin pour moi et il y régnait une ambiance des plus chaleureuse.

Mais tout bon moment a une fin … bien vite il fut l'heure de partir.

Je n'en avais pas envie …je me sentais si bien ! On ne m'avait pas donné d'éclaircissement sur mon « avant » mais qu'importe … j'avais l'impression que ce ne serait pas aujourd'hui que je recouvrirais la mémoire.

alors autant en profiter !Je revins pour une énième fois devant cette fameuse croix.

Je ne pouvais plus détacher mes yeux d'elle. Jasper m'avait suivi et fut à mes côtés en un rien de temps, bien qu'il maintienne depuis le début de la soirée ,une certaine distance… comme si j'étais contagieuse… qu'il était têtu ! J'allais lancer une réplique sanglante , quand je remarquai que j'étais seule. Comment avait-il fait ?

Je le cherchais du regard, quand je le vis prés de Carlisle. Leur échange était bref et après un signe de tête , le docteur vint à ma rencontre.

« Saphira, pourquoi ne resterais-tu pas ? Demain c'est dimanche !

- Je ne sais pas si je peux …

- Ne t'inquiètes ma petite fille, tu peux ! Me dit Charlie affectueusement

- Merci Charlie ! »

J'étais tellement contente ! Je pouvais repousser encore le moment du départ et échapper à ce désespoir qui m'étreignait à chaque fois que je restais seule.

Charlie était rentré, mais dès qu'il ferma la porte d'entré derrière lui, je me sentis comme désemparée… je ne connaissais pas ces gens … je ne connaissais que Charlie. Ces personnes semblaient si irréelles, tellement belles … je ne sus pourquoi, bien qu'après je me suis demandée si ce n'était pas un réflexe, mais je me tapis dans un coin sombre de la pièce. Alice me rejoignit, l'œil interrogateur :

« Que fais-tu ?

- Je ne sais pas … fis-je avec trouble, je ne sais pas

- Tu n'as pas à avoir peur. Je ne le permettrais pas dit-elle solennelle

- Pourquoi ferais-tu cela pour moi ? Fis-je à mon tour d'un ton interrogateur

- Parce que tu es à présent quelqu'un qui appartient à part entière à MA famille »

J'étais abasourdis, elle ne me connaissait que depuis quelques jours et pourtant elle voulait de moi dans sa famille ? C'était des paroles anodines, mais je devinais qu'elle ne l'avait pas souvent dit.

N'attendant pas de réponse de ma part, elle me serra contre elle d'une force inouïe.

Une chaleur se diffusa dans tout mon corps , malgré la froideur de son étreinte. J'avais l'impression, que je m'étais jadis tissé un lien particulier avec les Cullen.

Je savais qu'avec eux j'avais un PASSE, un PRESENT et peut-être un futur. Qui sait ?

Je n'avais pas remarqué que jasper était à nos côtés,sans que je ne me doute de rien, Il m'avait pris la main d'un air attendri ,me chuchotant quelque chose à l'oreille, tout en montant les escaliers, suivit de près part Alice.

Avais-je rêvé ou m'avait-il bien dit « une surprise »?

Mais de quoi parlait-il ? J'avançais l'esprit plein de doute ,était-ce encore une de ses blagues ?

Finalement mes pensées prirent fin quand je me retrouva finalement devant une porte.

Une porte … tout à fait banale . Une porte en bois massif tellement épaisse qu'on avait l'impression qu'elle était blindée… pour refermer un secret ?

Si je l'ouvrais qu'y trouverais-je ? Serait ce la boite de Pandore ou justement … la clef de tous mes soucis ?

* * *

voili voilou ^^

quelques petites précisions pour le chapitre suivant ?

derriére cette porte ,Saphira y découvrira son paradis ( une vision du paradis assez simpliste )

Saphira va peut-être s'emballer un peu trop avec les Cullen. Après tout ! les Cullen sont des mystérieux, les découvrir tout de suite gâcherait tout ^^

et elle va le découvrir à ses dépends

Saphira va vite redescendre sur terre .. mais chut ! la suite est un secret ^^

vous serez tout après une longue page de pub.

gros bisous !

**M**amzelle **C**urly


	15. Chapitre 14 :Reviens sur Terre !

**"Aie confiance en toi-même et tu sauras vivre"**

**S**aphira se sent transportée par cette journée

**c**ela fait longtemps qu'elle n'avait pas vécu un moment aussi parfait :

**n**e plus penser à ses problémes et s'émerveiller !

**M**alheureusement elle va réapprendre une leçon qu'elle n'aurait jamais dû oublier.

**P**our elle ce sera un coup dur, mais c'est pour son bien ...

**j**e vous souhaite une bonne lecture !

* * *

**Chapitre 14 : Reviens sur Terre !**

Il m'ouvrit la porte … très lentement, pour mettre à bout mes nerfs. J'en suis sûre . Puis enfin il me fit :

« Bienvenue chez toi ! »

Cette simple et unique phrase, eut pour effet de me mettre du baume au cœur, comblant ainsi le vide que je ressentais dans ma pauvre existence.

Je me rendais compte que je devais beaucoup aux Cullen …

Peut-être leur dois-je la vie … s'ils ne m'avaient pas proposé de m'aider, qui sait ce que j'aurais fait dans un élan du désespoir .

Tout en passant un bras autour de mes épaules, d'un geste fraternel et protecteur, il me poussa doucement dans la pièce .

Rien, même dans mes rêves les plus fous, je n'aurais imaginé cette chambre … je veux dire ce paradis où il y avait tout le confort possible.

Même une chambre impériale aurait passé pour un compartiment de bonne.

Il y avait des baies vitrées partout. Un grand lit à baldaquin occupait le centre de la pièce et il y avait un petit coin bureau.

En m'approchant de plus près du lit ,je pus distinguer de fines fleurs forgées sur ses piliers. La chambre était inondée des douces et chaudes couleurs du couché de soleil.

Je m'approchais d'une des vitres pour admirer le paysage. J'étais en pleine nature. Entre la forêt et la civilisation, entre le rural et le moderne.

Je restais un moment là, à contempler ce qui pour moi était le paradis..

Je n'avais pas vu le temps filé. J'avais perdu toute notion du temps.

J'avais vu entièrement le périple qu'avait fait le soleil pour se coucher.

Ce moment n'appartenait qu'à moi, je ne pensais plus à mes problèmes. J'en avais même oublié mes compagnons.

J'allais me faire pardonner de cette erreur quand je les vis, tels que je les avais laissé pour cette magnifique vue.

Ils me couvaient des yeux et semblaient fier que je m'intéresse à ces choses simples.

Le dîner se passa dans une atmosphère familiale, je me sentais bien avec eux. Nous étions enveloppés en grande partie par les reflets de la lune, rendant ainsi ce repas irréel .

Esmée avait des talents culinaire, c'était évident !

Mes hôtes me regardaient plus qu'ils ne mangeaient, mais je n'y fis pas attention, je mangeais pour plusieurs.

Puis vient le moment du coucher. N'ayant pas de vêtements de rechange, Alice m'invita à rentrer dans ses quartiers privés.

Que ne fut ma surprise ,de trouver un grand pan de mur uniquement dédié à un immense dressing.

Celui -ci me faisait penser à la caverne d'Ali Baba. On trouvait de tout dedans. Que ce soit des vêtements griffés à de simples tee-shirts.

Elle réussit à me dégoter, je ne sais comment ,un short et un débardeur bleu-nuit ,j'appréciais vraiment ! C'était comme si elle connaissait mes goûts .

Sans attendre davantage, je la pris dans mes bras.

« Ne sert pas si fort! Me fit-elle mi figue mi raisin.

- Tu fais tant pour moi !

- Tu crois que j'ai le choix ? Dit-elle durement »

Je croyais avoir reçu une douche froide sur la tête, suivit d'un coup de poignard dans le cœur. Je crois que personne à cet instant ne m'avait parlé aussi durement qu'elle.

Ou bien sur je ne m'en souvenais plus … n'empêche que cela faisait mal.

« J'avais oublié fis-je attristée

- De quoi ? Dit-elle surprise

- De ne jamais faire confiance à la première personne qui se montre "gentille", car je crois que tu n'agis que par pitié ? Tu sais ce que j'en fais de te pitié ?

Je n'ai pas besoin de ça ! J'ai besoin … de SOUVENIRS ! De savoir qui je suis ! »

Ma colère fit place aussi vite qu'elle était venue à de la tristesse. Ce moment devait-il arrivé? Pourquoi ces simples mots avaient-ils gâché la plus merveilleuse des journées ?

Je partis l'air déconfite en prenant bien soin de fermer la porte. En la fermant, j'avais définitivement tiré un trait sur ce premier souvenir, gâché par cette intercation.

Quand j'eux fini de fermer cette foutue porte, je me retournais sur Jasper.

Je partis comme une flèche vers ma chambre.

Que devais- je faire ? Qui deviendrais-je ? On taqua discrètement à ma porte. Je ne répondis pas. Peut-être que je pourrais faire croire que je m'étais endormie, pour qu'on me laisse en paix.

Peine perdue ! La porte s'ouvrit à toute volé, devant un Jasper inquiet.

« Pourquoi ne me réponds-tu pas ? Que faisais-tu ? Me fit-il durement

- Je me cache cela ne se voit pas ? Dis-je ironiquement

- Que c'est-il passé ? Argumenta-t-il d'un ton mielleux tout en s'approchant de moi

- J'ai juste hâte de retrouver la mémoire.

- Nous essayons simplement de t'aider, sans trop te faire dépendante de nous …

- Cela ne change rien à ce que je ressens !

- Tu es en colère et tu ne sais pas comment l'évacuer.

- Comment pourrais-tu le savoir ?

- Cela se sent … dit-il simplement en me tendant les habits oubliés.

* * *

Jasper laissa Saphira se coucher pour aller voir Alice.

« Je pense que tu as été trop dure commença prudemment Jasper

- Je sais … mais je sais aussi que si elle m'avait témoigné encore une seconde de tendresse, j'aurais craqué pour au final ne plus pouvoir l'aider ! Elle sent si bon !

… je ne l'avais encore jamais remarqué.

- Je te comprends, mais la prochaine fois ne la repousse plus comme cela. Elle l'interpréterait mal. »

Ils descendirent tout deux dans le salon, qui était occupé par tous les membres du clan Cullen.

« je pense qu'il y a un problème fit Carlisle

- Il faut lui rendre la mémoire et au plus vite ! Elle devient gênante ! Pourquoi devrions-nous l'aider, alors qu'elle ne nous aime pas ? Déclara Rosalie

- Ne parle pas d'elle comme ça ! Elle a le droit de savoir !Gronda Jasper prêt à en découdre

- Tu l'as pris sous ton aile ? N'Est-ce pas ?remarqua Edward

- Oui … c'est un peu comme une petite sœur qu'il faudrait protéger … et un petit … animal craintif qu'il faudrait aussi apprivoiser.

- Je te comprends ! Répondit chaleureusement Esmée

- Moi je l'aime bien ! Fit Emmett. Elle est marrante.

- Moi aussi je suis de ton avis Jasper dit solennellement Bella.

- Alors il faut que je demande à Zafrina et à Senna de nous aider convint-il

* * *

même un petit enfant sait qu'il ne faut pas faire confiance à tout le monde, mais Saphira est comme un nouveau né

il faut qu'elle réapprenne tout.

je ne voulais pas que les Cullen soient accessibles ... enfin pas tout de suite.

Même si cette réprimande n'est rien pour nous, pour Saphira c'est vraiment un coup dur ...

Mais ne vous inquiétez pas ! tout va s'arranger

bisous xxx

**M**amzelle **C**urly


	16. Chapitre 15 : Marre, à bout

**" Il vaut mieux rêver sa vie que de la vivre, encore que la vivre, ce soit encore la rêver" **(Proust)

un souvenir est revenu sous forme de rêve à Saphira :

le souvenir d'une femme.

cette femme qui est son passé ...

mais qui pourrait signifier maintenant son avenir.

je vous laisse découvrir ce petit chapitre, tout en vous promettant

de vous faire découvrir très vite la suite.

* * *

**Chapitre 15 : Marre, à bout, marre à bout ... à bout**

Je ne réussis pas à dormir, chose particulière, chaque fois que je fermais les yeux, des images confuses s'y bousculaient, tout en étant accompagné d'une douce berceuse qui me semblait très familière.

Pourquoi ? Je l'ignorais. Mais une chose était sûre, c'est que je la connaissais.

Dans ce lot d'images, je réussis à en décrypter une.

C'était une grande femme mince, aux cheveux de jais, avec des yeux sévères, mais empreint d'une tendresse infinie, pour la petite fille en face d'elle qui essayait désespérément de faire virevolter un morceau de bois.

Je me réveillais le lendemain matin, plus triste que jamais . Je n'avais aucun but dans la vie.

Je m'habillais et sortis de ma chambre, tout en regardant le paysage, derrière ces baies vitrées.

Je regardais avec envie le lit, car je n'avais qu'une idée en tête : rester toute ma vie dans ce lit à observer ce paradis.

Mais je devais faire bonne impression à mes hôtes. Sinon …

Esmée était là, à m'attendre avec un petit déjeuner:

« Désolée, je n'ai pas faim.

- Ce n'est pas grave. Ce qui m'inquiète le plus, c'est ta petite mine.

-J'ai passé une mauvaise nuit.

- Nous t'avons entendu crier …

- Je suis désolée.

- Tu veux en parler ?

- Non ! Dis - je vivement

- D'accord, ne t'en fais pas, je t'obligerais en rien !

- Je vous le dis encore, je suis désolée.

- Que vas-tu faire ?

- il faut que je m'en aille. »

Esmée semblais soudainement inquiète, mais cela ne me fit rien sur le moment. Il fallait absolument que je sorte.

Je me sentais vraiment oppressée et pas du tout à ma place dans cette maison. Et cette colère qui revenait …

Je me dirigeais vers la sortie quand je la trouvais devant moi . Comment avait-elle fait ? Elle était loin derrière moi … comment avait-elle pu me devancer aussi vite ? Je n'allais vraiment pas bien .

« Carlisle voulait te voir, il a fait venir des personnes pour t'aider ! Il est parti à leur rencontre.

- Où sont les autres ?

- Ils sont partis dehors, pour faire du camping dit-elle en pensant que j'avais changé d'avis. »

Ce qu'elle ne remarqua pas, c'est qu'en posant cette simple question, j'avais réussi à lui faire oublier ses premières pensées : trouver des arguments pour me faire rester.

Quand on parle à une mère de ses enfants, elle est tout de suite submerger de tendresse et peut vous parler jusqu'à la fin de sa vie, non- stop de sa progéniture.

Je ne savais pas d'où cela me venait, mais j'y croyais.

Je saisis l'occasion et ouvris la porte à toute volé.

Je lui glissai discrètement en passant :

« Je me débrouillerais seule »

Je courus le plus vite que je pus pour rentrer chez moi.. .Je devais moi-même trouver la clé de mon âme.

* * *

Jasper, Alice, Edward et les autres étaient partis chasser. Sur le chemin du retour, Edward s'arrêta en pleine course.

« Pourquoi t'arrêtes-tu ? Dit Bella, inquiète

- Jasper , elle est partie! annonça-t-il

- Bon débarras ! Fit Rosalie »

Emmett dut retenir Jasper, sinon, il en serait fini d'une certaine Rosalie … et cette fois-ci … pour de bon

* * *

Jasper prend sous son aile Saphira, il veut la protéger car il comprend d'une certaine manière ce qu'elle ressent.

( d'autant plus qu'il peut intérargir avec les sentiments donc heureusement qu'il sait les décrypter ^^)

dans le prochain chapitre , Saphira va devoir revenir au lycée et elle va se rendre compte que ses souvenirs ne seront pas forcément au

rendez vous.

Et elle va aussi accepter ... de se faire aider

à très bientôt

xxx

**M**amzelle **C**urly


	17. Chapitre 16 : Retour dans l'arène

**" Celui qui a vécu jusqu'au bout l'orgueil de la solitude n'a plus qu'un rival : Dieu"**

**a**près la méprise du précédent chapitre ,

**S**aphira retourne au lycée et y découvre :

**l**a solitude.

**U**ne vie de solitude contre ses souvenirs ?

**P**as si sur !

* * *

**Chapitre 16 : Retour dans l'arène**

« C'est moi ! Fis-je aussitôt arrivée

- Déjà rentrée ? Alors cela c'est bien passé ?

- Bof … je ne veux plus avoir avoir affaire à eux, c'est tout déclarai-je simplement pour mettre fin à son interrogatoire. »

Je sortis, pour m'enfoncer dans la forêt d'à côté.

Je m'endormis sous un grand arbre, d'un sommeil de plomb.

Je me réveillai le lendemain matin perdue et toute courbaturée. Il me fallait rentrer pour aller faire ma nouvelle rentrée au lycée …

Je partis donc vers ma penderie. Avec Charlie, nous avions dévalisé les magasins . C'est vrai que la couleur noir était très présente dans ma vie, mais je m'étais essayée à autre chose comme le blanc, le bleu .

Je décidai d'y aller avec MA camionnette. Charlie n'était pas pour, mais je voulais faire ma rentrée, incognito.

En arrivant personne ne vint me voir. Je ne m'attendais sûrement pas à ce que les gens me sautent au cou, mais au moins quelqu'un qui me reconnaitrait.

Même pas ! Je voyais les Cullen qui m'observaient, sans doute pour assister à ma déchéance quand je me rendrais compte en fait que j'étais… une fille sans amis, sans attache.

Seul le regard de Jasper était empreint de tristesse partagé. Je commençais juste ma journée… qui promettait d'être d'Enfer.

Mon premier cour était de l'Anglais. A ma plus grande surprise ( et à mon plus grand désespoir), le prof annonça à la classe que j'étais amnésique et qu'il fallait être "gentil "…

C'est la première fois pour moi, que je voulus disparaitre … je détestais ce prof !

Même un certain Mike Newton fit :

« Elle a toujours était détraquée de la tête !alors ça ne va pas changer ! »

Ce type ne ferait pas la journée, s'il continuait à me pomper l'air ! je dus me mettre à la seule place vacante, à côté d' Edward. Je ne leur parlais pas … a quoi bon ?

Pour qu'il me manifeste de la pitié ? Non merci !

Les heures suivantes me paraissaient s'étirer à l'infini, je n'en voyais pas la fin . Les professeurs n'osaient pas m'interroger, j'étais considérée comme la pauvre petite ingénue.

Ma vie s'annonçait bien morne.

À la cafétéria, j'essayais de trouver une table seule, finalement je m'y étais habituée à toute cette solitude.

Le seul point positif dans tout cela, c'était que je m'étais découvert une véritable vocation pour le sport et que je savais vraiment bien me débrouiller.

A la fin , je me retrouvais principalement avec des garçons, qui demandaient systématiquement ma présence dans leur équipe.

J'avais réussi à me faire des amis. Même un certain Bill, beau mec ma foi, se montrait plus entreprenant que les autres. A croire que je lui avais tapé dans l'œil.

A part cela , le reste de la journée se déroula dans le calme et sans encombre, le soir tel un somnambule j'avais fait le repas et étais partis directement me coucher tellement j'étais fatiguée.

Le reste de la semaine se déroula de la même façon, dans la monotonie et la solitude, avec presque aucuns enseignements sur moi, à part que j'étais bonne élève et que je n'avais établi aucunes relations avec les autres.

A croire que j'aimais être seule. Allez savoir …

Le week-end, je le consacrais au ménage de la maison et à me reposer.

J'avais longuement réfléchi à ma vie au lycée. Une seule conclusion s'imposait à moi : c'était pitoyable …

Le lundi suivant, alors que je m'attendais à une journée "pitoyable", je vis les Cullen se diriger vers moi, Edward à leur tête.

« Tu as découvert quelques choses ? Me fit-il de but en blanc

- Non apparemment, j'étais une vraie solitaire ! dis-je sans rancune

- Nous pouvons t'aider. Nous te connaissions avant.

- Mais pas assez.

- Nous ne te connaissons pas particulièrement, c'est que tu ne t'épanchais pas beaucoup sur ta vie privée, mais nous avons des connaissances qui eux pourraient t'aider.

- Je n'arriverais jamais à m'intégrer dans votre groupe.

- Ne dis pas "jamais" alors que tu ne t'y ais pas risqué .

- C'est un défis ? Dans ce cas j'accepte, à conditions que vous m'aidiez vraiment.

- Tape là ! Me fait Emmett »

Nous nous échangeâmes une accolade amicale qui devait à jamais mêler nos destins.

* * *

Je profite de ce petit espace qui me sert d'habitude pour des commentaires, pour comme on dit " Pousser une gueulante"

Vous êtes nombreux à lire ma fiction et j'en suis très heureuse. Le seul probléme : c'est qu'aucun d'entre vous, ne m'envoyez de

reviews pour me dire ce que vous en pensez .

A la base, j'ai décidé de mettre en ligne cette histoire pour la partager avec vous, mais surtout pour avoir des avis, "si je dois améliorer des passages ?"

ou encore " si ce que je fais, est bien"

je ne cherche pas forcément des compliments, sinon je ne serais pas là. J'accepte toutes les critiques ! ( on ne discute pas des goûts ni des couleurs ^^)

car je sais que vous serez franc et cela ne peut que m'être bénéfique.

je veux juste que mon travail soit " reconnu" , dans le sens où de temps en temps vous preniez le temps de poster une review.

Même une petite review d'une ligne me suffirait, du moment que vous me disiez ce que vous en pensez.

Je compte sur vous pour cliquer sur le petit bouton " **Review** "

je voulais aussi vous avertir que j'ai fait un blog sur cette fiction. La petite nouveauté c'est que j'y rajoute des petits bonus alors n'hésitez pas à passer sur

.com/

Avec toute mon affection .

**M**amzelle **C**urly


End file.
